Custard babysits COC* A EGG U R, but COC* A EGG U R gets grounded
Plot [[Custard]] has to take care of [[COC* A EGG U R]] during Christmas break while his parents are away. Things are going well, but when Custard puts on The Good Dinosaur DVD, COC* A EGG U R throws a temper tantrum because he wants to watch To Love-Ru, but Custard said no, because he doesn't care for To Love-Ru. Later, Custard decides to buy tickets for The Lion King with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates, but halfway through the screening, COC* A EGG U R destroys the big screen, and runs off to see Sausage Party instead. But when COC* A EGG U R gets caught, he is in big trouble with his parents and gets beaten up by [[Jet the Hawk]] as a result. Cast *Jennifer as Custard *Princess as Azura *Ivy as Shimajirō Shimano, Sakurako Koinuma, Senichi Tanaka, Kikko Hayashida, Kumakki Mashiro, Katsumi Tachibana, Asako Kageyama, Yasuko Minamoto, Satomi Hiroyuki and Patty Rabbit *Emma as Nyakkii Momoyama and Ramurin Makiba *Kimberly as Kento Koshiba, Kirinta Kusano, Monta Kimura, Akio Toriyama, Senichi Tanaka, Rei Kobayashi, Tamasaburo Hyodo, Kazuo Matsukata, Takeshi Ishida and Bobby Bear *Brian as Torippii Sorano *Shy Girl as Mimirin Midorihara and Marurin Sasaki *Diesel as COC* A EGG U R *Simon as COC* A EGG U R's Dad *Salli as COC* A EGG U R's Mom *Joey as Megaplex Ticket Manager *Young Guy as Jet the Hawk Transcript COC* A EGG U R's Mom: Custard, my husband and I are going to a Christmas party in Benessetown. Can you please look after our son, COC* A EGG U R? Custard: Sure, COC* A EGG U R's Mom. Have fun at the meeting. COC* A EGG U R's Dad: Make sure to keep COC* A EGG U R out of trouble. We don't want him to misbehave like he usually does. Custard: I will. See ya later! (After COC* A EGG U R's parents leave, Custard is left with COC* A EGG U R) Custard: (thinking) Oh, girl. This is gonna be harder than I thought. I heard that COC* A EGG U R is a troublesome who is always misbehaving, and his parents always punish him because of his antics. He might be a little tougher to look after than the previous kids I've babysat. I sure hope I can keep him out of trouble for just one night. (Just then, COC* A EGG U R comes over to Custard) COC* A EGG U R: Excuse me, but are you Custard, the cool cat-eared pilot of the Zoomer who was supposed to babysit me? Custard: Yes! What do you want to do while I'm here, COC* A EGG U R? COC* A EGG U R: I dunno. Can we watch some TV? Most babysitters let kids plop down on the couch and watch TV. Custard: Uh, sure. (COC* A EGG U R sits down on the couch to watch some TV) Custard: What do you want to watch? COC* A EGG U R: Let's watch To Love-Ru! I love that anime! Custard: Uh... I don't think so. COC* A EGG U R: Why not? Custard: Well, because I don't really care for To Love-Ru. That anime got cancelled two years ago, and I think Lala's behavior on the anime is pretty stupid. But, I have a better alternative. I brought a DVD called The Lion Guard. It's about one of my favorite Disney show. Maybe we can watch that instead. COC* A EGG U R: What? No way! I don't wanna watch a show about some stupid lion. I want to watch a show meant for adults like me. You don't want to see me throw a tantrum, do you? Custard: (slightly nervous) Um, no. If you don't want to watch the DVD that I brought, that's fine. But if you want to watch a cartoon for little kids, please watch anything but To Love-Ru. COC* A EGG U R: Fine. I'll just watch South Park then. (As COC* A EGG U R watches South Park, Custard decides to leave COC* A EGG U R alone. Just then, he receives a text message from a friend and decides to text back) Custard: (thinking) Wow, COC* A EGG U R is pretty spoiled and bratty. No wonder his parents always get mad at him. If I had a kid who was just as whiny, bratty, and troublesome as COC* A EGG U R, I would be pretty mad, too. The kids I babysat before were much more well-behaved and polite. Maybe there's a way I can stop COC* A EGG U R's bratty behavior. (Later, COC* A EGG U R is playing a video game on his Xbox One when Custard comes over to him) Custard: Hey, COC* A EGG U R! COC* A EGG U R: Yes? Custard: They're showing The Lion King at the local GoAnimate Omega Cinemas, and I want to go see it. Do you wanna come with me? COC* A EGG U R: No thanks. I'd rather stay at home and play Grand Theft Auto. And besides, The Lion King sucks! And also, Mimirin Midorihara, Sakurako Koinuma, Kikko Hayashida and Marurin Sasaki cry very harder during the saddest part of The Lion King! Custard: Come on, COC* A EGG U R, I can't leave you here all by yourself. Your parents might think I messed up, and I might not be able to babysit again. Now, come, let's go to the movie theater. COC* A EGG U R: Why do I always have to get dragged along to do some activities I don't want to do? (At the Megaplex Theaters) Megaplex Ticket Manager: Hello, and welcome to the Megaplex Theaters. What would you like to see today? Custard: Can we have two tickets for The Lion King, please? Megaplex Ticket Manager: Certainly. (The ticket manager gives Custard and COC* A EGG U R their tickets) Megaplex Ticket Manager: Here you go. Enjoy the show. Custard: Come on, COC* A EGG U R, let's get some popcorn and find our seats. COC* A EGG U R: Why did I get dragged into this? (During the show) Custard: This Disney movie is so cool! Shimajirō Shimano: I agree with Custard. Mimirin Midorihara: Me too. Nyakkii Momoyama: Me three. Mitsuo Kawashima: Me four. Sakurako Koinuma: Me five. Senichi Tanaka: Me six. Marurin Sasaki: Me seven. Rei Kobayashi: Me eight. Kento Koshiba: Me nine. Asako Kageyama: Me ten. Kirinta Kusano: Me eleven. Satomi Hiroyuki: Me twelve. Monta Kimura: Me thirteen. Yasuko Minamoto: Me fourteen. Akio Toriyama: Me fifteen. Kikko Hayashida: Me sixteen. Takeshi Ishida: Me seventeen. Ramurin Makiba: Me eighteen. Tamasaburo Hyodo: Me nineteen. Katsumi Tachibana: Me twenty. Kumakki Mashiro: And me. Kazuo Matsukata: And me. Torippii Sorano: And me. Patty Rabbit: And me. Bobby Bear: And me. COC* A EGG U R: Oh, come on, give me a break. This movie isn't cool at all! I'd rather watch Sausage Party than this junk. That's it! I'm gonna destroy the screen! Custard: COC* A EGG U R, don't you dare. If you destroy the screen, you're gonna be in big trouble. Now sit down and enjoy the film. COC* A EGG U R: I don't care, you moron! I'm gonna destroy the screen and that's final! Custard: (in his TV show voice) Uh-oh... (COC* A EGG U R destroys the big screen, causing the audience to boo, hiss, and throw popcorn) Custard: (Godzilla roar) COC* A EGG U R, what have you done? You destroyed the movie screen! COC* A EGG U R: I don't care. You're the worst babysitter ever. I don't know why my parents hired you to babysit me in the first place. Now, if you excuse me, I'm off to see Sausage Party. (Just then, COC* A EGG U R's Mom walks into the Megaplex Theaters) COC* A EGG U R's Mom: I hope Custard is making sure COC* A EGG U R is behaving. (Just then, she walks in to see the broken screen, the booing and hissing audience, and an upset Custard) COC* A EGG U R's Mom: What's wrong, Custard? Why are you so mad? Custard: (mad) I wanted to watch The Lion King, but COC* A EGG U R destroyed the screen and went off to see another movie without me. It's all his fault! I don't know why you wanted me to babysit him in the first place. COC* A EGG U R's Mom: Oh my God! Thanks for telling me, Custard. COC* A EGG U R is going to be in big trouble, and we're taking him home. (COC* A EGG U R's parents catch COC* A EGG U R watching Sausage Party, they take him home) COC* A EGG U R's Dad: COC* A EGG U R! How dare you destroy the big screen while The Lion King is showing? You know that you could get killed for doing something like that! COC* A EGG U R: But Mom and Dad, I didn't want to see The Lion King, so I destroyed the movie screen and went to see Sausage Party instead. COC* A EGG U R's Mom: That's no excuse, young man! You are grounded until the 20th anniversary of Mulan on June 18th, 2018! This means no more porn movies and shows for you! Also, no dessert for you tonight! For your punishment, someone will kill you. Do you know who he is? I'll give you a hint. He is an anthropomorphic hawk and the leader of the Babylon Rogues. He is known as the "Legendary Wind Master" due to his mastery of Extreme Gear riding, which has earned him an impressive reputation. COC* A EGG U R: I don't want to be killed by Jet. COC* A EGG U R's Dad: That's right. Jet is going to kill you with a dagger. Jet the Hawk, kill COC* A EGG U R. (Jet appears) Jet: This is what you will get for destroying the big screen while The Lion King is showing. Now I'm going to break your skull! Prepare for some bleeding! (Meanwhile, Custard is at home, angry and frustrated) Custard: (sighs) COC* A EGG U R's parents were right. COC* A EGG U R is really troublesome. Why did I agree to look after him in the first place? I suppose I was stupid enough to babysit a whiny, bratty little kid for just one night. I guess I should've watched a little more Disney. I'm never gonna babysit that porn lover again. (Custard then throws his chainsaw directly at the wall where the portrait of The King Of The Monsters is hung) (Just then, Azura comes in) Azura: What's up, Custard? Custard: Nothing. I'm just a little upset. Azura: About what? Custard: Well, COC* A EGG U R's parents asked me to babysit their son. I agreed to do so, but it didn't take me long to realize how troublesome COC* A EGG U R is. When I took him to the movies to see The Lion King, he destroyed the screen and ran off to see a Sausage Party. I don't know why I agreed to look after a little devil like COC* A EGG U R. I guess you were right all along. I'm not a cool babysitter. Azura: Listen, Custard, you should know better than to agree to randomly look after a kid when their parents are away. Babysitting doesn't mean you can watch TV or go to the movies with the kid. Babysitting requires training, practice, and understanding. Do you have patience or understanding? Custard: Uh, kind of. I do have some patience, but I'm not that cool at understanding. Azura: Have you ever trained to become a babystter? Custard: No. Azura: You never trained to become a babysitter before? Custard: No. I only babysit because of Disney. The Disney makes babysitting and caring for kids look so easy. Azura: Then that's the problem, Custard. You rely way too much on television and movies and not on a kid's wants or needs. Custard: Do I? Azura: Yes, you do. Watching movies and television with a kid you're looking after doesn't really help much, Custard. You're abusing your electronic use. You're always too busy watching TV or texting on your iPhone rather than taking care of kids. You have to focus more on your babysitting duties rather than making those kids do what you want to do. Custard: I guess you're right, mom. I should focus more on babysitting duties. But, how am I supposed to do that? Azura: I can give you some tips I learned on WikiHow. Maybe they'll help a little. Custard: Okay. I'm still learning. I hope you understand... Because, I want to understand. [[Category:COC* A EGG U R'S grounded days]] [[Category:Series based on The Save-Ums]] [[Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show]] [[Trivia]]